Look at me
by EmmaHart13
Summary: My first Berena fanfic, the same scene as we saw at the very end of "Indefensible" but in a different place. My interpretation of what could have happened had they acted on what they were clearly both feeling. Pure smut. The words in italics are their own separate thoughts. Please review, would love to know what people think! Will upload the second chapter straight away.
1. Chapter 1

Night was settling in, a few independent stars dotted the sky, sparkling like hidden diamonds under a dark paradise. _Paradise_. The word repeated in Serena's head as her eyes remained transfixed on what wasn't quite within her reach. She suddenly grasped at a memory - of blonde curly hair bouncing and parted lips howling in laughter as rather questionable music sounded in the background and a somewhat tipsy brunette toppled ungracefully onto the floor - _One legged king eagle pose indeed_. 

Serena looked away, glancing at the patter of tiny raindrops appearing on the glass, shimmering. Paradise was inching closer and a storm was brewing _. A bottle of Shiraz sounded increasingly attractive right now-_

Hearing the door open, Serena was shaken out of her brief reprieve and turned to identify the figure standing at the door - regretting it instantly when she met the face of a one Ms Bernie Wolfe _. Speaking of attractive... God couldn't this woman just make her life a little bit easier and either grow a few worts on her face (not that that would stop this) or stay out of the same room as her for more than 10 minutes_? 

"Serena. Urm... Everything today, the whole mess with Cameron, I'm so sorry" She added, softer this time, "I don't want it to affect us". Serena begrudgingly listened, wanting to give Bernie the benefit of the doubt - she would have done the same for Eleanor after all, and made it up to Bernie later... As she glanced at Bernie, she noticed how the distance between them had shrunk by several feet. She had heard the soft tone of her voice, recognising the remorse, yet she couldn't bring herself to forgive yet. _Damn it she was angry_! But as that thought settled in, she realised how hypocritical it sounded. Sighing and glancing away, Serena responded with a simple, yet hidden, truth. 

"You asked me what I would do if it were Eleanor" 

"Yes" She saw Bernie turn her head to the side but immediately returned when she resumed talking. Serena saw her move in her peripheral vision and felt the inevitable tug, that pull of electromagnetism that seemed to close the space when they were in close proximity. This was dangerous, she needed out now. 

"I would do whatever it took to keep her close" Bernie slowed down a fraction and before Serena could stop it, she had revealed even more. 

"That's what love is I suppose, defending the indefensible" Fixing a determined gaze, she took one last glance at Bernie, expecting her own resolve to steer Bernie away for now and offer that light reprieve once more but what she saw stopped her breath and made her gasp involuntarily. Vulnerability there certainly was, but not only of the guilty variety, or even of friendship. There was an unguarded look in the medics eyes and before Serena could stop it, she flashed a matching one for a fraction of a second before the wall went firmly up again and she muttered a brief "goodnight" before hastily grabbing her bag and walking towards the door. 

Bernie wasn't having that. She had spotted that look, a crack in the ever so controlled and stubborn demeanour they both so fiercely embodied. _They had both finally revealed a part of themselves only previously danced upon and flirted around and now she was going to just walk away?!_ As bloody selfish as it was she needed _them_ back. 

Acting before she could stop herself, her left hand shot out and grabbed Serena's arm as she went to exit. Bodies snapped to attention as if shot by electricity. It might as well have been, the ever-present energy between them moving at a million miles per second crackling as though waiting on baited breath... Standing shoulder-to-shoulder, Bernie turned her body to rest a hand on the lockers next to Serena, attempting to steady herself against the raging feelings racking her body, letting out a shaky breath as she moved. Serena felt rather than saw her move, her senses focused solely on Bernie's hand burning her skin and a sudden hot breath on the side of her neck causing goosebumps to appear there. 

The tension tightened, both women almost frozen in position, desperate for something... anything to happen... 

"Look at me" the words were spoken so softly Serena wondered if she had heard them at all or if it was just her mind interpreting those teasing tickles of air along her skin, but the squeeze of Bernie's hand against her own a second later gave her her answer. I _can't-_

"Look at me!" there was no mishearing it this time, the high-pitched desperation in her voice willing her to make eye contact, reaching out to her. 

"Why?" she asked her resoundingly, a flicker of that strength Bernie loved so much. 

"Because I need you to" the sheer vulnerability in Bernie's voice was enough to make Serena turn her head, let alone the weight of the words. Bernie was straight forward, tough as old boots, blunt, and intense. Of course she had seen glimpses of that fragile woman underneath but only when she herself had shown it first. Bernie Wolfe was never weak. 

Slowly turning her head, their eyes met, breaths catching and holding. They were so close... their faces a hairbreadth apart. The tension crackled and heat stirred as their eyes dropped to each others mouths, fluttering shut automatically when their lips finally brushed against each other... so softly it teased. 

The instant their lips connected the electricity sparked, mouths opening wider and meeting for the first taste, heat searing between them. As Bernie's hand left Serena's to cup the side of her cheek and deepen the kiss, Serena shifted her hand, dropping her bag to the floor with a thud. 

Bernie broke the kiss with a soft smack- "Serena-" 

"Don't speak Bernie just-" Bernie kissed her deeply then, tilting her head to breath in the smell of Serena's skin. Running her hands up Serena's sides she clawed at Serena's shoulders, yanking her coat and cardigan off, wanting to feel every curve of her body. As Bernie whipped it to the floor, bodies touched flushed to one another, heads tilting further and mouths opening to pure tongue-sex explorations. As hands frantically fondled, grasped and tangled in each others hair, both women felt the urge to take it further. More and more and just to keep bloody going... 

Bernie grasped at Serena's waist, her fingers digging into the edges of her arse as she spun them around, eyes spotting a small on-call room - a much more private space for this particular encounter. 

Serena took her brief distraction as the perfect opportunity to play naughty herself. Taking one hand away from Bernie's shoulder she ran it from her collar bone, between two mounds of perfect flesh before slowing down when she reached her stomach. Feeling the muscles contract and Bernie gasp, kissing her harder, Serena new she had her. With one sharp tug on Bernie's bottom lip, the momentum shifted, small shifting steps suddenly strides as Bernie slammed Serena against solid wood. 

Serena was rapidly losing all control, having not been touched at all for quite some time (and a little more besides), the initial kiss alone had sent neurons firing to her brain faster than a jumbo jet. The last few minutes was one big heated blur and the combination of being pinned by one incredibly hot macho army medic and the knowledge that months of tension had finally reached a crescendo was frankly making her knees a little wobbly- 

_Oh God! And that didn't bloody help either!-_

Bernie ran her tongue from the crook of her shoulder up her neck, feeling Serena's pulse dance. "Jesus Christ Bernie, are we really doing this?" Serena gasped out, her breath hitching on the last word as Bernie flickered her ear lobe before meeting her eyes with a smirk, keeping their faces inches apart. 

Panting harshly into the warm space between their bodies, eyes locked and Bernie smiled as they breathed each other in. Serena almost sighed in relief when she saw the familiar look. Up until now, she had been under a dizzy spell of pleasure, spinning higher and higher by herself, afraid she was leaving the Bernie she knew behind, but there she was in all her first-rate teasing glory. 

Bernie suddenly replied "That's major to you" and that was it. Serena met her curl of the lip and eyes sparkled as she retorted "Only when I feel like it" 

Chuckling deeply and cracking a flirtatious smile, Bernie shifted her body slightly, bending her knee and pushed it in between Serena's legs, watching closely as she let out a guttural moan and thrust against her. Eyes wide and pupils fully dilated, Bernie inwardly danced a merry jig around Serena's desk, knowing full well that tight resolve Serena embodied would very soon be broken, and in several positions if she had her way. Bringing her eyes down, she looked at the dip in Serena's cleavage, noting the little beads of sweat gathering there and decided she would kiss there first. Coming back up to meet her eyes, Bernie whispered "Wanna get naked with me?". A second passed and Serena gave her trademark smile, kissing Bernie deeply whilst grabbing the handle hap-haphazardly. 

Stumbling into the room, tongues tangled and the door was kicked shut. Bernie's arm wrapped around Serena's waist caused her top to rise, sliding her hand against soft skin as she used their current position to lift it straight over Serena's head, her own quickly following. Turning her attention to Serena's neck once more, hands roaming over Serena's waist and stomach, she felt nimble fingers tugging on the bow of her scrub bottoms followed swiftly by two fingers suddenly stroking over her throbbing vagina. 

Moaning loudly, Bernie had had enough. They were alone and she needed her, NOW. Serena was having identical thoughts, her breath coming in pants as she felt the undeniable heat emanating from the dampness between Bernie's legs. 

Suddenly dropping to her knees, Bernie planted her hands on one Serena Campbell's rather delectable arse and looked up at her with an incredibly naughty look in her eye. As much as she wanted to take her hard and fast against the nearest surface, she absolutely loved teasing this woman and after her recent stunt figured it was her turn to inflict some torture. 

Looking down, her hands on Bernie's shoulders, Serena knew what was coming... Watching closely as blonde hair made contact with her trousers, she almost fainted when a tongue flicked out and undid the button. _Good grief was there no end to this woman's talents?!_ She clenched hard at the thought causing Bernie to chuckle again when she bucked her hips. Exposing her teeth she pulled at the zipper and yanked the fabric down Serena's legs, standing up before she had a chance to explore her. _Later._

Serena pounced as soon as Bernie was at her level, sucking her bottom lip hard and tugging her forwards in battle. Bernie was so distracted by the sensation of Serena's strong mouth sucking on the piece of pink flesh at the _top_ of her body she let out a little squeak when cool air hit below. Clad in only their underwear and kicking away remaining obstacles, hands grasped at shoulders and hair, naked torsos connected and they collapsed onto a bed in the corner of the room, a tangle of limbs and panting kisses.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena's head was swimming 

Having shed most of their clothes and now firmly attached themselves to a soft surface, kisses now became softer and longer. Both women transfixed with the new sensation of the inside of each others mouths. Serena was fast becoming drunk from Bernie's rich taste, her strong tongue a blend of cigarettes, coffee and... milk chocolate buttons?! _She'd ask about that later_. Meeting her tongue stroke for stroke, the kiss suddenly broke with a smack. Bernie panting above her attempting to catch her breath, cheeks red with warmth was a sight Serena would never forget and she mentally added it to her '100 things she loved about Ms Bernie Wolfe'. 

With the snogathon temporarily halted, both women took the chance to look at the body now almost fully revealed to them. Raking their eyes over one another, they let out moans of pure lust, eager to explore every inch of skin. Using their current position to her advantage Bernie met Serena's eyes and gave her a warm, cheeky smile before dipping her head for that first taste between her cleavage. Kissing and licking at the sweat that had gathered there, Bernie knew she was a goner. _This woman already tasted incredible..._ Feeling Serena's hands tangle in her hair, Bernie shifted onto her knee, running both hands down her sides feeling her shiver. Continuing her assault on Serena's chest she slid one hand around her lower back, feeling her arch in response as she undid her bra, lifted her head and flicked it away. 

Sitting up, straddling Serena, Bernie took in her gorgeous breasts, so full and womanly and two dark perfect nipples that stood to attention... 

"All for me" she said in wonder. She hadn't meant to say it out loud but the blush that crept up Serena's chest and cheeks in response was a very welcome reward. 

Serena went to sit up, desperate to match Bernie's actions when she was slowly pushed back down, a hand on her chest. Bernie gave her the same prolonged stare she had in Albies _that_ night, quirking an eyebrow before dipping her head... 

Suddenly pleasure racked her body as Bernie's mouth closed over her breast, nipping and kissing along the underside before sliding her nipple all the way along her tongue. 

"Ahh! Shit... don't... stop..." Serena grasped at Bernie's hair, lifting her hips with every pant as Bernie gifted her other breast with similar attention. Grasping her hips firmly and applying pressure, Bernie couldn't resist more teasing. Already panting harshly, Serena's pulse sky rocketed when she suddenly felt Bernie's hot breath in her ear- 

"You're just begging for me to pin you down" 

Serena let out such a high pitched moan anyone listening would have thought she was touching her clit already. The images and insinuations of what Bernie had said made Serena a wanton mess. God this woman, she wanted to touch her everywhere and overwhelm her and that strong control she had always embodied. 

Bernie groaned when Serena's hips bucked into her own, imagining her doing the same action whilst she teased her tongue in between the brunettes legs. Eyes met once more and smirks disappeared as Bernie reattached their mouths, kissing one another deeply as tongues entangled again. Serena now beyond eager in her actions, unsnapped Bernie's bra, flinging it away, both gasping in wonder as their nipples rubbed together and against soft skin. Sparks of electricity ran down their bodies at each place they touched, Serena's hands running over Bernie's chest, cupping her slightly smaller breasts and pulling on her nipples simultaneously. 

"Arghh... Yes Serena!" Still pinching and tugging, Serena moved her mouth across Bernie's jaw to her neck, swirling her tongue in circular motions along the large vein in her neck. Her right hand ran down the length of Bernie's torso, straight to the edge of her knickers were she snapped them, smiling at the gasp Bernie let out before tugging them down. Both women worked to get them off, Serena noticing the dampness of the material as they were kicked away. _Jesus, I can smell her arousal from here! I want to taste her._ Using Bernie's current weakness, Serena bent her leg, tugging Bernie into an embrace before flipping her. Bernie was far too aroused to put up a fight, relishing in the feeling of Serena now on top of her. 

Bernie still wanted Serena as naked as her, however submissive she was currently being. Running her hands down her arse and squeezing, Bernie suddenly felt her hand smacked away. Panting deeply as she felt Serena's mouth suckling hard and nipping at her chest, across her breasts before taking her nipple into her mouth and doing some seriously delicious things with her tongue. Little moans and whimpers escaped her mouth as she tried to control her level of noise. Serena's hand kneaded her other breast softly, Bernie writhing at the sharp contrast, running her hand into Serena's hair. 

Serena continued, pinching Bernie's nipples and looking up at her handy work as she kissed and nipped down Bernie's firm torso. Dark red and purple blotches scattered all over her chest, her nipples were rock hard and her hair sticking to her flushed sweaty face. 

"So bloody beautiful" the gravel of Serena's voice and the words she had spoken made Bernie grip her hair, causing Serena to hiss and nip at her hip bone. _Jesus she's so close, just a little further..._

Manoeuvring her body in between Bernie's legs, Serena wrapped her arms under Bernie's legs and clasped her hips, keeping them firmly on the bed. Suddenly eye level with Bernie's vagina, Serena was offered a first-hand view of the soaking wetness gathered between Bernie's legs. Leaning closer and inhaling the already powerful scent of her arousal, Serena gasped blowing hot air against her clit and labia, causing her to twitch. _Fuck. I can already feel her contracting around my tongue_. "My first taste of a woman and it's Bernie Wolfe". 

Serena smiled naughtily, not quite believing the words she had just spoken. Suddenly Bernie sat up, pulling Serena up with her, grasping her face in her hands and flashing her a warm, happy smile, she kissed her deeply. Enjoying it for a minute, Serena pushed Bernie back down and resumed her position, taking care to pin Bernie's hips as she dipped forwards for the first taste... 

Running her tongue along Bernie's swollen clit, Serena listened intently, wanting to hear every sound she made in response. A contented sigh of pleasure came first followed by little gasps, her voice rising higher with every one as she flicked her tongue over her clit several times. Swallowing the sample in her mouth of Bernie's unique arousal she found groin flaming with desire at the taste, wanting nothing more than to feel Bernie soaking wet around her lips as she arched her back and lost that 'good ol' British reserve'. Feeling her hair tugged softly and her hip buck, Serena chuckled. "One taste and you're already begging. We should have done this months ago Ms Wolfe" watching the look of pure need on Bernie's face was just about the hottest thing she had ever seen and with another flick of her tongue on her vagina she added "Or rather, Major. Now. Scream" and with that, Bernie barely had time to emit a low moan at the commanding tone of Serena's voice before she was suddenly overcome with burning pleasure. 

Serena connected her open mouth to Bernie's clit, her lips rubbing over her labia whilst her tongue alternated between pushing against her clit and dipping to her entrance, gathering the wet leaking there. 

"Ah, ah! Fuck! Sere... na... YES!" Bernie's increasingly high pitched pants and moans spurred her on, wanting to draw out every single pleasurable reaction and lick off every single drop off her incredible vagina. _Jesus Christ I've never tasted anything this good. Imagine what a drop of Shiraz would taste like mixed with her._ She mentally added it to her to do list and decided to step it up to 5th gear, she wanted Bernie to cum, NOW. 

Deciding she wanted to hear the major beg before she gave it to her, Serena pulled her mouth away, feeling Bernie's fierce grip on her hair loosen as she looked down at her in question. Serena smirked, Bernie raising an eyebrow in response as she took in the shine around Serena's mouth, knowing her own would soon be the same. Serena took in Bernie's pleading look and said one simple word. 

"Beg" 

Narrowing her eyes and panting harshly, Bernie smiled before obeying. 

"Please Serena. I need you. Give me your tongue again" 

Serena smirked triumphantly and immediately set to work. Going straight for her entrance she dipped her tongue inside, hearing Bernie's loud cry of pleasure and her left hand tug at her hair. Feeling something sharp on the top of her head, Serena quickly realised it was her watch, a small detail she had completely forgone until now. As she sucked at her entrance she remembered all of the times she had seen that watch on Bernie at work, the way it was such an intricate part of her, and there was something incredibly arousing to know that was now scratching the top of her head as she worked her into oblivion... Suddenly becoming more aware of the sounds in the room, Serena's pleasure hit full-throttle when she heard the mewls escaping Bernie's mouth. Sucking her way from her entrance up over her labia and firmly attaching herself to Bernie's clit, she felt Bernie's whole body arch, hand almost frozen in her hair and the other gripping the sheet as her legs moved frantically. 

"Now who needs pinning" 

Bernie's body bucked in surprise as she felt the vibrations of Serena's words on her painfully sensitive clit. _Jesus her mouth, her tongue, what they did to her body. She had never been so aroused in her life._ Serena suddenly shifted again, sitting up more firmly between Bernie's legs, quickly pushing her shoulders against the back of them, effectively pinning her wide open. With one hand on her lower torso pushing her down and Bernie's hand still firmly attached to her hair, Serena rubbed Bernie's clit with her tongue in a few circular motions, Bernie matching her movements, before she sucked Bernie's clit forcefully into her mouth. Two fingers slid into her vagina in one deep thrust, her finger tips curling to rub against her g spot, keeping it in time with her sucks. 

The pleasure racking Bernie's body was nothing she had ever felt before. Rising and rising with every movement of Serena's lips and that glorious tongue, she was very quickly reaching her climax when suddenly it hit her, her back arching and scream after scream left her lips, pleasure pooling in her groin. 

"Ahh! AHH!... "Fuck Fuck Fuck... Bloody... HELL!... ARGH!" Serena carried on sucking through her orgasm, licking at her entrance, prolonging the pleasure. The feeling of Bernie contracting around her fingers and her screams as she hit her release were more than enough to send Serena's head frankly a little dizzy. A tad light headed and happy beyond words, she kissed up Bernie's legs and torso, running her tongue over her neck once more before placing a kiss on the cheek of the panting woman beneath her. 

Trying to catch her breath and wanting Serena in an equally wonderful state as quickly as possible, Bernie kissed her hard, shaking hands cupping her face before she sat them both up whispering "My turn" into Serena's ear as she grabbed Serena's hips, lifting her effortlessly and throwing her back down onto the bed. Serena laughed heartily, then gasped straight after when she felt Bernie's fingertips run across her breasts, around her nipples and down her smooth abdomen towards her black lacy knickers. _God I want to see her_. Having already decided how she wanted to savour her, she let her eyes pin Serena's as her fingers dipped below the top, fingers brushing against short damp hair, teasing. Her head finally clearing enough to focus on the nearly naked Serena Campbell lying beneath her, she set to work, not wasting another minute- taking hold of Serena's knickers she offered her a seriously hot sample of her macho strength, ripping the fabric off her heated skin. 

"Ah! Major Wolfe that was my favourite pair!" Clenching tightly, Serena was seriously desperate for the army medic, wanting her to demonstrate as much of that strength as she was able to. In short, she needed to be consumed by her. 

"Well Ms Campbell, you'll just have to go commando" Flashing her a dirty smile and quirking that sexy eyebrow, it was as though Bernie had read her mind, suddenly grabbing her hands in one of her own, pinning them above her head. Her face inches from her lips, Serena attempted to reach up and capture that top lip of hers, Bernie lifting up out of her reach making her moan in frustration. _Now to finally explore_. Still pinning her, she sat on her knees, her head dipping to swirl around her nipple again and again whilst two fingers travelled down her body and dipped inside, rubbing her wetness back up over her labia. Bernie had some experience in how to please a woman and he was going to use everything she knew and more to reduce Serena to a quivering mess. Building her up slowly, Serena's pants pants became faster and more shallow, her back arching, causing her breasts to reach out beautifully. She simply couldn't resist taking her now soaking fingers and rubbing them over the curve of her breasts, dipping her head to suck and swirl her tongue over the wetness now gathered there. 

"Mmm, God Serena you taste divine" it was a heady combination of bitter ( _that would be the coffee)_ , salty, and a hint of vanilla. Ha! The irony, Serena was anything but vanilla. She was curious about that one. _After_.

Releasing her hands, she felt them tangle in her hair as she worshipped her breasts with her tongue. Bernie savoured the taste before kissing and nipping down her stomach. Hands teasing down her sides, almost testing for tickles, she smiled in response when she felt Serena squirming beneath her followed by a particularly large gasp when she hit an apparently sensitive spot. Moving her kisses over to her hip bone she nipped at it then proceeded to suck it harshly. 

"Ah Jesus! You... don't... miss... anything... do you" 

With each pant, Bernie sucked, knowing a very large mark would be left there. _She'd have to remember to leave one on her neck before they finished tonight_. Leaning back to see her handy work, she chuckled deeply at the very large blotch now spreading across her hip. 

"No I bloody don't. Just like I remember you saying one one very drunken night out that you have a birth mark right around..." Taking hold of Serena's hips, she applied pressure to one side, encouraging her to roll. As Serena's backside was revealed to her, she found it; a small brown moon shaped mark on the curve of her cheek. 

"Here" she kissed the mark softly, hearing Serena's sigh of pleasure before flipping her over again rather ungracefully, immediately pushing her legs up and planting hot, wet kisses on the insides. She hummed when she sensed the familiar scent of her. Moving her kisses up and down, she was forced to pin Serena's hands with her on when they tangled in her hair, jutting her hips upwards in little thrusts. 

Moving to look at the heat between her legs, she moaned loudly when she saw the soaked, pink flesh of Serena's vagina, covered by short, dark hairs. Her clit, like her nipples, was firmly sticking out, just begging to be touched. 

"You made me beg Ms Campbell, now it's your turn" Serena knew from the husk in Bernie's voice and her teasing nature that she was in for one hell of a ride, one which wouldn't last very long, she was so wound up. 

Panting quickly, Serena thrust her hips again, looking directly at Bernie's mouth. Bernie shook her head coming closer to her vagina. 

"No Ms Campbell, keep those hips still. Now... what do you want?" 

The commanding tone of her voice was enough to make Serena stop moving her hips, clenching hard and making Bernie glance down at her with a smirk. Serena gave in. 

"Your tongue... please" her desperate little plead at the end made Bernie move. 

"You mean like this?" she flicked her tongue against her clit, making Serena jolt. 

"Ah! Yes... more..." the admission made Bernie stop teasing, diving in for a proper taste. She flicked at her entrance and ran her tongue firmly up her labia, licking off the cum. Bernie suddenly had the urge to make Serena keen. Sucking once on her clit, scraping her teeth slightly over her, she dipped her tongue back to her entrance and dipped inside, Serena mewling loudly as she did. Moving her head backwards and forwards she slid her tongue in and out of her, feeling Serena shift on the bed. _I can picture her now, back arched and eyes rolling to the back of her head- beautiful_. Bernie continued, knowing the little sparks of deep pleasure that would now be pooling in Serena's groin. Feeling her contract every so often in response to her tongue, she felt Serena leaking from her wetness and pushed her tongue inside once more, keeping it there as she breathed harshly through her nose, sucking her labia with her lips.

"Oh God!... ah!... Yes! YES! Bernie... Bernie!... Be..." Serena had no idea what was coming out of her mouth, pleasure pooling deeply in her vagina, tension coiling and tightening to the point of madness. As Bernie kept her tongue inside her and sucked on her hard, her back arched even further, eyes fluttering closed as she rapidly descended into her orgasm. 

Hearing Serena's loud cries spurred Bernie on, sucking harder, drawing her tongue in and out faster. When she heard Serena's broken pants and disjointed moans she knew she was incredibly close. Smiling and feeling her own need flare once more, Bernie slipped her tongue out and sucked hard at Serena's entrance, her teeth gently scraping against her. She released her left hand from Serena's and brought her thumb to her clit, quickly pushing and rotating, sucking harder on her labia and licking deeply at her entrance. The overwhelming combination of Bernie's finger and her wonderful mouth sent Serena straight to the edge. Suddenly needing to see her, Serena glanced down and seeing a tangle of blonde hair in between her legs and noticing that same watch on the hand now tweaking her clit, she soared in pleasure, coming hard and fast. 

"Ah! AH! Ber... ngghh... ahhh... yes! YES!" Writhing uncontrollably beneath her, Bernie smiled triumphantly when she heard Serena's screams. Serena twitched and contracted, Bernie moving her thumb slower over her clit as she rode her orgasm, licking all of the cum off her vagina. Hearing Serena's harsh pants become softer and her body writhe less, Bernie made her way back up Serena's body, brushing her lips over Serena's sensitive clit as she moved. Climbing over Serena's body, she grabbed the sheet, pulling it over their bodies as she settled next to Serena. 

Bernie couldn't keep the grin off her face and after a couple of minutes, Serena got her breath back, both women reaching for one another's hands, interlocking their fingers as Serena felt the metal clasp of her watch against her wrist. Smiling herself, finally coming back down to Earth she suddenly heard Bernie say something, shifting the atmosphere once more. 

"Tell you what, I'm gasping for a fag" 

Both women turned their heads and eyes locked, simultaneous smiles got bigger and they burst into fits of giggles, laughter wracking their whole bodies as Serena wondered how on earth Bernie was going to smoke in this weather. 

_Yes_ she thought, _this is my dark paradise._


End file.
